Jane Mitchell
(Forward) |number = 10 (Team Heroes, Pink Rangers) |element = Fire |team = Team Heroes Pink Rangers (captain) Team Heroes Girls |seiyuu = Jane Chen |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime = Episode 001}}Jane Mitchell is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Forever. She is the captain and forward for Pink Rangers. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"The female ace striker who burn her opponents down."'' |-| Power Rangers Strikers= *''"Team Heroes' striker come to save the Power Rangers."'' Appearance She has long back hair. She is seen with a pink jacket. She wore an orange jacket with a hood over her head. She wore grey skirt like her sister, Dana. She also wore orange blouse similar to Dana's blouse. She wore a special necklace. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 2 on the back of the shirt. For Pink Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt. For Team Heroes and Earth Eleven, she wore soccer blue uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in the year 2000. She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell and Reina Mitchell. She has a twin sister and older borther. Plot Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Power Rangers Forever= At Level 99 *'GP': 170 *'TP': 220 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 99 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 78 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 119 Hissatsu Forever= Young form *'SH Fire Tornado' Keshin Power Rangers Forever= *'KH Enma Gazard' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *'Hoenn Heroes' *'Sinnoh Heroes' *'L5 Heroes' *'Neo Dogwood' *'Team Henry' *'Team Fire' Relationship *Dana Mitchell (Twin sister) *Ryan Mitchell (Older brother) *Captain Mitchell (Father) *Jasmine Mitchell (Step-Mother) *Victoria Mitchell (Half-Sister) *Brian Mitchell (Half-Brother) *Susan Mitchell (Cousin) *Henry Grayson (Brother-in-law) *Carter Grayson (Husband) *Molly Grayson (Sister-in-law) *Xavier Grayson (Father-in-law) *Carolina Grayson (Mother-in-law) *Jennifer Grayson (Daughter) *Tristan Grayson (Son) *Reina Mitchell (Mother; deceased) *Unnamed Grandmother Trivia *She is the ace striker like Gouenji Shuuya (Dub Name: Axel Blaze). *She is a high school student with her other teammates in the future. *She and her twin sister, Dana are on the same soccer team, Pink Rangers. *Her stepmother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her sister. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her step-mother wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her half-sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *Her Japanese voice actor, Arisa Komiya, was Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *She, along with Henry and Patrick, appears in Inazuma Eleven GO game. See Also *Alpha Jane, her clone counterpart *Janna Mathis, her evil counterpart *Tatsumi Aki, her sentai counterpart Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Forwards Category:Team Heroes Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Fire characters Category:Characters Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Soul User Category:Team Heroes Girls Category:Pink Rangers (team) Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:Captains